


Lotion and the Ocean

by MidnightAngel30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Baywatch!sterek, For humor purposes, M/M, absolute crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel30/pseuds/MidnightAngel30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a trip to the beach, and finds himself a dreamy lifeguard on duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotion and the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> For Candis' birthday! Little late to posting on here, but now it's up. Haha.

Wow. Who knew a trip to the beach could be so…unpredictable. Usually, Stiles could enjoy people watching or playing frisbee with Scott, but today he was alone, and it felt off. Not because Scott wasn’t with him, but because Stiles couldn’t stop looking at one of the lifeguards swimming in the ocean to some poor damsel’s rescue. Whatever he was seeing couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be.

  
Something definitely had to be wrong. The sun was rising in the west or something because it wasn’t as if Poseidon just walked—well, actually, he was kind of running. His abs glistened as he practically jogged in slow motion toward the shore. Stiles’ mouth hung agape, not capable of closing it anymore. But that was besides the point. He was there, his dark hair and five o’clock shadow framing him like the greek god he was. Stiles was in awe. Damn lifeguard. Why couldn’t they hire an ugly person? The beach had enough people to oogle at, they could afford to hire a fat tub of lard.

  
Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, oh god he was coming over. Wait…no, he wasn’t com—no he was. He was walking toward Stiles with a smile as bright as the sun shining against his skin. His tan…muscular skin.

  
Shit what was Stiles supposed to say? Why was he even going to talk to Stiles? He didn’t try to drown the girl! Oh please don’t let him just walk past. That would be his luck.

  
Stiles’ eyes widened when the attractive lifeguard approached. God he was gorgeous.

  
“Hello,” the guy said to Stiles, his smile still as wide as before. “I’m Derek, one of the lifeguards here. I couldn’t help but notice you don’t have any sunscreen on.”

  
Was this a porno? Please say it was a porno. “I—uh…I forgot. You know…buzzed off the smell of ocean waves.”

  
“Your skin looks extra pale,” he continued, bending down on one knee. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to insist you put some on.”

  
“But I don’t have any on—” Stiles was immediately silenced by the feel of a finger on his lips. Derek’s caterpillar brows were furrowed, shushing him as he pulled out a bottle of 50 SPF from out of nowhere. Seriously where was that thing hiding…because Stiles could think of a few places to put it if he was having trouble thinking of any.

  
“Shh. A lifeguard always has lotion on him. Please…allow me.”

  
Stiles bet he did.

  
Without warning, Stiles was being flipped onto his stomach, a knee holding him down gently. After a few seconds of spasming from surprise, he relaxed a bit. As much as he could, really. The greek’s knee was on his back, holding him in place like a manly sort of man. It felt kind of nice. His back was still wet from when he had gone out into the ocean earlier, but Derek managed to keep a hold on him. Stiles smiled, imagining a few other places they could—nope, that thinking needed to stop. He was tanning, not camping. No tents allowed.

  
“What broad shoulders you have,” Derek noted. It sounded more compliment-ish though. Yeah, definite compliment.

  
“You’re not gonna eat me or something, are you? I didn’t bring any goodies in a basket for you,” Stiles snorted.

  
He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something next to his ear. “The day is still young,” Derek whispered, kneading more lotion into Stiles’ back.

  
A lusty moan left Stiles because there was no way in hell this could ever feel bad. His fingers had been dipped in some kind of sugary awesomeness or something. He wasn’t even embarrassed by the inappropriate noise that escaped. People paid for this kind of massage. He certainly wouldn’t be apologetic for getting one free and by the hands of a magician.

  
“You should get paid for this,” Stiles groaned, a blissful grin spreading across his features.

  
“I get paid to protect the people of the beach, and that’s what I’m doing. I’m protecting you from the harsh rays of the sun…I didn’t catch your name.”

  
“Stiles,” he whined with glee when Derek hit just the right spot. Oh that was heaven right there.

  
“Don’t worry, Stiles. I’ll make sure you leave here without a burn on you.”

  
“I’m not worried,” he mumbled.

  
Stiles was unprepared to be flipped over so soon, but thankfully his friend below was behaving. Derek was eyeing him appreciatively now, his hands preparing to lather Stiles’ stomach up. He hissed in pleasure at the feel of the cool liquid, Derek’s strong fingers somehow working the lotion into him with a skill not yet found in the far reaches of the world.

  
“You’ve done this before.” It was more like a statement, not a question. It was a known fact. A written in the stars sort of knowledge.

  
“I’m a man of many talents.”

  
“Mhmm,” Stiles lilted. No, no, no, shut up, oh jesus why couldn’t he shut up?!?

  
Derek’s body was suddenly pressed closer to Stiles’ front. Oh god what was he doing, what was Stiles even doing here. But then…their eyes met, and it was fucking magical, okay?

  
“The best way to prevent sunburn is by staying in the shade. Are you intent on getting a tan today?”

  
“Well, I mean that’s why I came to the beach,” Stiles replied. “It wasn’t for the seagulls either.”

  
“I’m sure it would be…” he paused, squeezing just so on Stiles’ arm, “just what you need.”

  
How in the hell was he supposed to turn down an offer like that? He was melting into the sand he laid on from Derek’s touch alone. Seriously, who was going to say no to this guy? He didn’t want to. First meetings his ass. They were on the same page, and he was going with it. Stiles wanted whatever he was willing to give.

  
“So, uh, you know a place we can get shade?”

  
“I do.”

  
“You got a replacement for your heroic lifeguard duties?”

  
“Erica’s working today,” he said, pointing to a bodacious blonde with curls that Stiles wanted to run his fingers through. “She can watch my area for a while.”

  
Maybe she could watch Stiles’ area for a while. No, bad thoughts, not good. No threeways. Well…no, never mind.

  
“Then what are we waiting for?”

 

* * *

 

It was all backs and elbows as Stiles and Derek stumbled into the shack. Derek had quickly closed off the little shop for scuba gear, locking the door behind them. Nobody would be swimming with the fishes this evening. Normally Stiles would think that was a good thing, but he was sure there would be some tense customers. Not that he cared.

  
  
There were a bunch of wet noises for a while, something Stiles found incredibly hot. Like, lava hot. It was the center of the earth hot. Derek’s mouth was moving in ways a human mouth should not be able to. His hard body—and other hard parts—were rubbing all against Stiles. It was a feat in itself that he hadn’t become a pile of jello upon the first assertive thrust against the wall.

  
But Stiles wanted to take a turn at being the dominant predator.

  
He pushed Derek down to the floor, taking up space on an inflatable raft that had yet to be displayed. Lotion boy was gonna learn a few other things.

  
“Spread your legs,” Stiles demanded, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. Derek only smirked, doing as he was told.

  
“Yes, sir,” he drawled.

  
Just like that, Stiles was making his way down Derek’s torso, laying hot kisses along his chest and abs as he did. The hard as rock, six-pack that was carved from marble. Hot and luscious marble.

  
The red swim trunks were easy to slide down, revealing an already more than halfway hard dick of gold. It was gorgeous, and it completely belonged to Stiles for their time together. His fingers worked with fervor on Derek’s shaft, flicking the head with his tongue with a confidence that came only with his assertive position. He looked up Derek’s body, excited in the fact that he was the cause for the orgasmic expression.

  
“Stiles, wheredidyoulearnto—oh,” he breathed, his words falling on top of each other in a race to tell the boy working him over. Derek’s breathing became rather shortened after that, and Stiles took it as his cue to engulf him entirely. Derek was thick and Stiles knew it wouldn’t be long now.

  
After a few pornographic moans, Stiles could feel him spilling out, coercing Stiles to let go with a loud pop. Well, that hadn’t taken long. He guessed it must have been hard seeing all those bikini girls and macho boys walking around without being able to do anything about it.

  
“Dude, are you already that spent?” Stiles questioned, teasing him.

  
“You wish,” Derek growled, turning him over so that Stiles was ass up. Wow, how had he done that so quick?

  
That was pretty much how it went for the rest of the evening. Stiles and Derek continuously battled it out for the right of dominant, but by the end of their fun, they were both exhausted and ready to keep the shack they had utterly tainted. The flippers were laying haphazardly on the floor, and Stiles didn’t even want to think about where the snorkels had ended up. He would very much like them to end up there again. Oh yea.

  
Despite the one night fuck though, Derek asked to see Stiles again. And Stiles, being the pale boy he was, who was in desperate need of a tan, how could he refuse? And hey…he could even sit on Derek’s lap in the lifeguard’s chair.

Talk about shark watching.


End file.
